


Your dna's being messed with my touch

by Scottsjackdaniels



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Eddie, Desperation, Edgeplay, M/M, Tentacles, Venom is a top please dont @ me, kinda implied tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottsjackdaniels/pseuds/Scottsjackdaniels
Summary: Eddie and Venom haven't had sex in a week and they are a lil excited to finally get a lil alone time





	Your dna's being messed with my touch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya like tentacles

The sun hides behind the buildings, shining orange beams through the gaps of the streets. Eddie’s hood blocks out the light, letting his shadow fall to the ground in front of him and mimic his movements. 

He speeds up his strides when he hears a familiar voice.

_Eddie._

“I know,” he says out loud, “only a few more minutes.” 

The heat low in his stomach spreads as he sees his apartment building. He can feel Venom moving around inside him, both of them too pent up with anticipation. He smiles as he unlocks his door, finally getting to where he wants to be.

_Eddie._

His name is called again and he hums in response. It makes Eddie even more excited that Venom doesn’t have any patience anymore because Eddie doesn’t either. He’s already unzipping his jacket. He feels it being pulled off him and he works with his counterpart to finally get rid of it.

He lets out a shaky breath when he feels the intricate tendrils form and wrap low on his stomach under the fabric of his shirt. He lets himself sink to the bed; he knows he won’t be able to stand for much longer.

Eddie peels his own shirt off as he watches the black tendrils unbuttoning his jeans. His hips buck up involuntarily at the brush of contact through his boxers.

_Eager today, are we?_

He smirks at the remark. Venom knows exactly how eager he is. They haven’t done this for a week and Eddie had gotten used to having sex as a part of his daily routine. He’s been missing the contact, but it was his idea to hold off. The few times that they’d touched earlier that week hadn’t led to anything. Eddie had wanted it that way. He wanted to drag it out, so tonight would be so much better, like how good water tastes after not drinking all day and, fuck, he was so thirsty.

Honestly, he has no idea how he’s lasted all week, but they both knew what they wanted. Teasing Eddie with generous touches to his dick and making him pant underneath all the attention but never letting him cum all week was something so deliciously cruel, and it made them both pent up with lust.

As a soft touch roams around his nipples, Eddie whispers, “Please.”

The symbiote complies. Eddie curses under his breath as the tips of dozens of tendrils brush against his sensitive nipples at the same time, working in ways that his own fingertips never could.

“Anything for you, Eddie.” Now he hears the voice out loud as a familiar face forms in front of him.

He smiles, letting his eyes fall shut to focus only on the touches. His arm blindly reaches up to hold onto Venom. He feels the sharp fangs beneath his fingertips and then the slickness of Venom’s tongue. He shivers as Venom licks a wet stripe from his collar bone to his jaw and he grips onto the sheath of black wrapped tightly around his hip and thigh. He loves the feeling of his boyfriend surrounding him, but he wants so much more.

Eddie feels him inch towards his boxers. They’re pulled down slowly to reveal his half-hard dick that hovers and twitches just an inch above his stomach. Finally, the tendrils wrap around him and Eddie can’t help but push up into the grip, but suddenly he feels the hold vanish. He opens his eyes again to make sure nothing is wrong.

“Eddie, slow, my love. No need to rush this,” he informs. Eddie frowns slightly but nods in agreement. He knows he shouldn’t be in a hurry, but he wants it so bad. He’s been aching all week to touch himself, even though he knows the wait will be worth it. It doesn’t mean it’s not difficult to not want to cum when he does want to _so badly._

Venom’s tongue runs along Eddie’s lips and when Eddie parts them he licks inside the warmth. Their tongues meet and Eddie lets Venom massage them together. When they first started being intimate, Eddie hadn’t known how to kiss him. He thought it would be weird, but having his boyfriend deep inside his mouth and coating everything with his saliva made Eddie so hard he could barely think. A muffled moan sounds from his throat and vibrates against the tongue in his mouth. As Venom pulls back, a stream of spit connects them. Eddie’s swollen lips are about to beg for more, but Venom instead ducks down to run his tongue along Eddie’s neck and his tendrils migrate back to his dick. 

Eddie’s breath catches as his balls are cradled and massaged soothingly. He feels himself being engulfed by the black mass, like a flexible, pulsing mold made just for his dick. He focuses all of his energy on not rocking his hips into Venom, because he doesn’t want him to pull back again.

“Baby?” Eddie calls. 

He only gets a low hum in response that vibrates against his skin.

“Please,” he whines, “I want you in me.” His voice is shaking, breathing deep and ragged, as he begs. 

Venom pulls back. He takes in the sight of Eddie panting, and the pink tint that floods the human’s cheeks and chest makes a devilish grin form on his face. Making Eddie a desperate and shaking mess has been so fun all week that he almost doesn’t want it to stop.

“Want me inside?” he asks against Eddie’s ear, just to tease a little more. 

“ _Need_ you,” he pants, “baby, please.” Eddie instinctively leans back more on the bed and opens his legs wider, inviting him in. 

“Of course, my love.”

A relatively thin tentacle forms and creeps along his leg. It finds Eddie’s entrance and massages the sensitive skin there. He lets out a deep breath at the touch and tries to relax more. His legs shift as Venom slips inside of him, slick enough without any lube. He rubs his fingers against the black still wrapped around his stomach, letting Venom know that it’s good.

Another tentacle enters him, stretching him slightly, and Eddie bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. His arms wrap around the half-formed figure hovering above him. He breathes against Venom’s mouth as the tentacles slide into him at an agonizingly slow pace. 

When Venom glides over his prostate, Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and his hips twitch up. Venom notices and pays all his attention to that spot that Eddie can’t seem to get enough of.

“Baby, ahh.” Eddie’s hands encase Venom’s head, holding onto him for support. He shivers against him, hips now moving fast to get more friction. 

Venom decides Eddie has waited long enough to cum so he doesn’t pull back this time. He knows Eddie needs it, knows exactly how Eddie is feeling. He wants to feel him cum too.

The tentacles deep inside him, running along his prostate and sending shivers along his spine, stop his breathing. The pulsing of Venom all around him makes his hips ache. The fast yet soft flicks to his nipples get more intense as the skin becomes raw there. All of this as well as Venom pumping his dick gently has tears spilling down his cheeks and he can’t make a coherent word if he tried, only ragged breaths coming out of his gasping pink lips.

When Venom’s mouth encases his collarbone and neck at the same time, he shivers at the sharp teeth that drag across the sensitive skin. He feels Venom’s tongue swirling in the hollow of his collarbone and then he bites down. The razor sharp teeth wedge into the skin and the pain sends Eddie over the edge. He clenches down on the tentacles inside of him and the tendrils at his waist form a hand for Eddie to hold on to as a combination of Venom’s name and profanities spill from Eddie’s lips. An electric pulse runs through Eddie’s veins and as his hips stutter into the grasp on his dick, he spills into the warmth of his boyfriend. His eyes shut tight as his body shudders from the aftershocks. 

Venom pumps a few more times into him as Eddie’s breathing calms and his body stops convulsing. Eddie watches through hazy vision as Venom licks off the cum that Eddie spilled into him and he hums in approval.

“Thank you,” Eddie breathes. His fingers are still intertwined with those of Venom’s. He smiles at the limb.

“I know you like to hold on to me. I thought this would be good,” Venom says.

“It is.” He lets a shaky breath out as Venom’s face comes closer to him again. “Everything was good, V.” He smiles lazily.

“Was the biting too much?” he asks, eyeing the droplets of blood from when he had sunk his fangs into Eddie’s flesh.

“No,” Eddie protests. “Fuck, no. It’s so good, baby. Maybe even harder next time.”

Venom ducks down and tastes the irony red from his boyfriend. He hears Eddie sigh pleasantly. Venom takes one more swipe with his tongue across the scratches and peers back up to Eddie.

“Next time? Why wait?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love the relationship that Eddie and Venom have and I had to write something for this quickly growing fandom. I have so many other scenarios in my head about them being cute and hopefully I'll write something for those too.


End file.
